The Rising Empire
by kitsune1999
Summary: A Republic cruiser awakens something that will shake the Republic to the core while returning home.
1. Prelude

This is an updated version of the first prelude that I place in May. There are slight differences to the versions, however I have noticed something that will annoy me with is the fact that I have switch between numbers and word versions of them. There will be another update to fix that.

Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Both remain the property of their owners and I am not making any money from this story.

* * *

 **PRELUDE**

There are places that exist in the galaxy that are so ancient that they have been forgotten completely by the galaxy as time has passed and it is one of these places where our story starts. Within the deep recesses of the unknown region, there is lies a barren planet which has not seen life on it for untold eons. A republic exploration cruiser returning from an exploration mission while in hyperspace stumbled upon the planet when they encounter an anomaly in the hyperspace lane that they were surveying.

The crew onboard experienced the feeling of being in an air speeder and battered by extremely strong winds while the cruiser struggled to travel through the anomaly. The Science Officer on watch began conducting a scan of the immediate area around the cruiser and informed the Officer of the Watch that they had entered some kind of anomaly within the hyperspace lane. The others of the on watch bridge crew started conducting damage assessments on their parts of the ship, while the science officer gave his report in case the turbulence had caused damage to the cruiser, crew or equipment onboard. LEUT Wilson McGeehan, the officer of the watch walked over to the ships intercom once the Science Officer had finished his report and entered the Commanding Officer's cabin number to brief the CO of the situation while the bridge crew progressed though the damage assessments.

"Captain Sir, Officer of the Watch"

"Go ahead, OOW"

"Sir, we have come in contact with an anomaly in the hyperspace lane. Recommend that we come out of hyperspace to assess the situation and conduct any maintenance that maybe required. The on watch Science Officer is currently investigating the anomaly currently and the watch on deck is conducting damage assessments"

"Approved and inform me with an update on the report once the Science Officer completes his scan"

"Aye, Sir" The OOW turned to the helmsman while disconnecting the call to the CO, "Stop all engines and come out of hyperspace, Helm"

"Aye, stop all engines" The Helmsman replied to the OOW, while reaching over to the console inputting the command to stop the engines.

The OOW span on his heels to face the science officer, "Science Officer, do you have more information on what just happened?" The OOW asked the Science Officer.

"Sir, I am currently still consolidating the information I have however it seems like the anomaly has impacted on the ships speed and with the ship continuing to attempt though hyperspace at maximum thrust, which is why we have turbulence and reduced speed while in hyperspace, I recommend that we bring the ship to general quarters encase this is a hostile action utilizing a hyperspace jammer" The Science Officer replied to the OOW's question.

"I concur with the recommendation and will request permission for General Quarters" the OOW replies, reaching back over to the intercom and once again inputted the CO number to request permission to bring the ship to General Quarters.

"Captain Sir, OOW, Recommend taking the ship to General Quarters due to the anomaly" the OOW suggests to the Commanding Officer.

"Approved, additionally I am on my way to the Bridge"

"Roger, Sir" The OOW replied and turned to the Quartermaster, "QM sound General Quarters"

"Aye, Sir" QM Acknowledged the OOW order and began reaching over to the alarm panel on his station to activate the alarm.

"Ship has left hyperspace, engines all stopped and ship is adrift, Sir" the Helmsman informed the Officer of the Watch as the ships engines stopped and the cruiser began to drift in the cold void.

"Roger, Helm"

As the republic exploration cruiser came out of hyperspace and entered normal space drifting away from the anomaly and the ships company was still closing up to General Quarters; the bridge crew noticed that the ship viewing port was now showed a large barren planet taking up a majority of the viewing port on the starboard side.

The Science Officer anticipating the order to conduct a scan of the planet, began running the scan on his terminal while checking the progress of the scan on the anomaly. The rest of the bridge team finishing up to the final preparations for the cruiser to be closed up to General Quarters, started a visual scan of the planet that they found themselves adrift nearby.

The Radar and Sensors Operator utilizing his terminal to ensure that the cruiser had not entered normal space near any dangerous objects or other ships. When the terminal finished the sweep of the system and came up with no objects and/or other ships near the cruiser or in the system. He turned his head towards the Officer of the Watch,

"Officer of the watch Sir, Radar Operator, the radars and scanners are showing no objects or ships near us or in the system"

"Roger, Science Officer, have you started the scan of the planet"

"Aye Sir, scan started along with the investigation of the anomaly still running"

"Captain Sir, Officer of the Watch" The OOW yelled as Captain walks on to the bridge with the Navigator and the Executive Officer along with the Jedi Master and Jedi Knight that were part of the exploration mission.

"Captain"

"Sir, we have exited hyperspace and entered normal space, the ship is adrift. We have come out of hyperspace next to an unknown planet; the ship is still closing up to battle stations and the Science Officer has began a scan of the planet. The anomaly is still being investigated. Radar and scanners show no objects or ships near us or in the system"

"Very well, inform me when there is any new information" The Captain replied as he takes his position on the bridge along with the Navigator and XO.

"Aye, Sir"

The Jedi Master and Jedi Knight started to feel a powerful presence within the force on the planet they found themselves drifting past and debated among themselves if the anomaly that the cruiser had encounter was the will of the force ,the Presence or an enemy force stopping them as the ship pass the planet. The Jedi Master turned to the captain,

"Captain, I believe that we should proceed towards the planet. We have felt a powerful presence within the force and I believe we should investigate it"

The Captain nodded to the Jedi Master and turned to the OOW,

"OOW, bring the ship planet side once the ship is confirmed at General Quarters and the damage assessments are in"

The Jedi Knight began to walk towards the communication room to update the Jedi High Counsel on Coruscant of the current situation.

When Cruiser was confirmed in General Quarters and the damage assessments showed up that there was no damage, The OOW gave the order to the Helm to bring engines to Slow and take the ship planet side. The Cruiser entered the atmosphere after the Science officer reported that the Cruiser would be safe to conduct atmosphere flight within the planet's gravitation well. The Jedi felt the presence on the planet consolidate on itself into a tight path seeming like it was guiding the ship to its location, unlike when they felt it for the first while adrift near the planet.

The Jedi Master gave directions the cruisers captain to steer the ship in the general direction of the path that he was felt the presence formed while he started to feel uneasy about the whole ordeal. As the cruiser skimmed across the barren wasteland, the Jedi and crew on-board wondered if the planet ever had held life and if so what had happened to it while the Jedi also wondered what the presence they felt in the force was.

The Science Officer turned to the CO,

"Captain Sir, Science Officer, I have the scan on the planet. Scans show no indications that the planet has ever had life"

"Roger"

With that report, the Jedi Master's uneasy feeling began to increase with the force trying to warn him.

* * *

As the ship slowly made its way along the path, the Presence was slowly waking up from eons of hibernation to stave off the boredom and loneliness from containment in its prison after feeling activation of its beacon. When the Presence regained full consciousness, the presence began to wonder how long it has been since it has been imprisoned. The Presence reached out with its power to find what had caused the activation of its beacon, finding numerous life forms now in the planet atmosphere.

The Presence started to invade the minds and souls of the intruders to find out if they were able to use the same power that it was able to use along with the type of individuals. The investigation of the intruders concluded that all the life forms on board had a connection to the same power, however at different levels of ability along with only four of the intruders were able to use the same power that it was able to access however they were not at the same level of power as itself. The Presence turned its attention toward finding out the nature of the individuals onboard along with taking all the information that it can from them.

The being chuckled to itself as it laid in its prison, the information that was taken from the crews minds was extremely enlightening, It knew that the galaxy had de-progressed technologically from the last time it was free but life has evolved with a lot more diversity and the diversity in the galaxy now would make life interesting if it managed to get free.

As the Cruiser begins the landing preparations at the location of the presence that the Jedi Master and Knight felt. The Helmsman started to work off speed by circling the landing area, while conducting the preparations and lowing speed, the Jedi Master and Captain noticed that the location of the presence was in a large tundra with a lake taking up about one third of the tundra and a tomb like structure located at the north end of the area. The Jedi Master and Captain came to the conclusion after a discussion that the Presence that was felt is most likely located inside the tomb like structure.

As the cruiser began the final descent to land on the planet, the Jedi Master turned and walks towards the cruisers cargo hold to disembark while contacting the Jedi Knight and Jedi Padawans meet him at the cargo hold with their gear. The cruisers captain gave the order for the cruisers primary marine squad to meet the Jedi in the cargo hold to provide protection to the Jedi while they explored the Tomb and established what the power they felt was and if it was a threat to the Republic.

The Presence was smirking within the darkness of its prison as it continues to shift through the minds of the Jedi knowing that the Jedi Master was experienced and powerful enough feel its invasion of his mind while the Jedi Knight even though less experienced is more powerful then the Jedi master to feel it entering her mind. The being takes to account that both of the Jedi are now wary of the situation and due to their mission in protecting the Republic they would with their Padawans come to investigate the tomb it has been imprisoned in.

* * *

The Jedi master and Jedi Knight finally made their way to the cargo hold and were standing at the cargo ramp of the ship with a squad of twelve Explorcorps Marines and their Padawans awaiting the ramp to lower, the Jedi Master, a human male about fiftieth years old and with a height of one hundred and eighty centimeters with greying brown hair and brown Jedi robes on while open show that even in his advance age the Jedi Master is still in prime physical condition turned to the other Jedi and Marines,

"Are you all happy with what to do once this ramp opens?" He asked while looking over the two young Jedi Padawans and the only Knight on the mission knowing that the marines onboard knew exactly what to do if this ended up in a conflict.

The Jedi knight onboard, a young Caucasian human female about twenty five years old in appearance at one hundred and sixth five centimeters. She had an athletic body with a D-Sized bust, an attractive feminine face with light icy blue eyes which when looking at someone it made them feel as if she was looking into their souls. Her black with blond streaked hair was tied back in a ponytail reaching the middle of her back replied to the Master question,

"Master, we know what to do as you have drilled it into us throughout this entire mission and I trust my Padawan to know what to do if shit hits the fan" the Knight says to the Jedi Master.

The two Jedi Padawan nod their heads in acceptance of the Knight's comment. The Jedi master turns the young Knight and looks at her before nodding,

"I hope you and the Padawans do Revan, this feels completely different to the other planets that we have visited on this mission. You and I know presence has entered the crew's minds and ours, I do not know why however that one fact can not be good" replies the Jedi Master to the young Knight, now know as Revan.

While the Jedi and Marines were waiting for the OK to exit the ship, the Marines started conducting system checks and visual inspections of their gear to ensure that their armour is fitted properly and their weapons are in working order and in serviceable condition before a possible hostile encounter. The Jedi conducted their checks over the armour under their robes to ensure that it would not impede them in a fight and that their lightsabers were in working order still, Revan conducted her additional checks on the blasters she carried with her.

* * *

The Science Officer when the helmsman had finished landing the ship and placed into a standby state, began conducting checks on the atmosphere outside the ship to determine if the air outside the ship is breathable for the Jedi and Ships Marines ground team. Whilst the Science Officer was conducting his checks of the atmosphere, the Captain looked out the viewing windows on the bridge towards the tomb, curious why the planetary scan showed nothing on the surface or while in orbit the crew could not see the tundra.

"Executive Officer, Why do you think the planetary scan showed nothing on the surface or while in orbit the crew could not see the tundra?" the Captain turned and asked his XO, A young red Twi'lek female, about twenty five years old with sharp grey eyes, the uniform in immaculate condition with numerous medals decorating the uniform.

"Sir, I can not answer that confidently however I can only give two theories why, there is something that interferes with our scans of the planet or presence the Jedi felt is able to interfere with the scans and visual inspections of the planet until we reached the area" the XO replied to the Captain.

"Captain, Sir" the ships science officer calls out, "I have the results of the atmosphere scans, the atmosphere is composed of nitrogen, oxygen, argon, water vapor, carbon dioxide, methane, nitrous oxide, and ozone making it breathable for the all the Jedi and Marines. There are no pathogens in the air at all that the ground crew risk bring back on-board, additional there is no radiation or chemicals detected. I am confidant in the results and am happy with the results. The ground party to leave the ship without breathing apparatus with your approval"

"Roger, approval granted for the ground party to exit without breathing apparatus." The Captain replied back before he turned to the XO, "XO, lower the cargo ramp and inform the Jedi and Marines that they are good to investigate the tomb"

The XO nodded at the Captain before she turned and proceeded at a quick pace toward the cargo ramp, whilst the XO making her way toward the ground party, the Jedi Master and the two Padawans had began meditating with the Marines and Revan and started a game of Paarak while they waited for the results and the approval for the ground party to exit the ship.

As the XO made her way through the cruiser with her quick pace towards the cargo hold, she wondered what the Jedi and Marines would find in the tomb near the cruisers landing area. Throughout her career, she had seen many worlds both with life and without, however only one planet before has made her feel scared just for being in the atmosphere but even that planet had nothing on this world. It made her feel like what ever was on this planet should never be found.

She could see that the other members in the crew onboard were having the same feeling she had with the planet given the looks in the direction of the tomb. It seem as she paid attention, there was a pattern to the crew, the older and more experienced crew members were the ones who showed the feeling in their body language and looks whist the junior members seemed to almost shutdown completely.

When she finally made it to the cargo hold, her feeling about the planet was now completely solid in the fact they should not be on this planet though it was not her decision to make on the matter. She moved to the call point just before the door and informed the captain of the feeling she was having and the state of the crew.

As the XO walked though the door into the cargo hold, one of the marine bought the squad to the attention and saluted her. The Jedi stood up coming out of their mediation with Revan packing away her cards and gathering the credit chips she had just won from the Marines.

The XO returned the salute and told the marines to fall in. Once the Marines had finished falling in front of the XO, the Jedi stood off to the side of the squad with Padawans in front of the Master and Knight each with their respective masters behind them.

"The Captain has received the report of the atmosphere details and has approved for the Jedi to investigate the Presence that was felt by them in orbit. Your mission is to protect the Jedi from anything that might be on the planet. Breathing apparatus is not required however carry it on your persons. The Jedi Master is in charge, report in every six hours Sergeant"

"Aye Ma'am" The sergeant responded to the order, before turning to the Jedi master "Sir, permission to establish a perimeter at the entrance to the tomb" The Jedi Master nodded at him before ordering the Knight and the two Padawans to go with the Marine squad in securing the tomb entrance.

Once the Master stopped speaking, the Jedi and Marines walked to the top of the ramp, the Knight nodded to the crew member at the ramp control point for him to lower the ramp. As the ramp was lowered, the Marines readied their weapons. When the ramp touched the planet surface the first fire team rushed out towards the tomb followed by the next two fire teams conducting leaping bounds with the first fire team towards the tomb, the other three Jedi following the third fire team in their leaps.

The Master waited until the other Jedi and marines had left the ship completely before he turned to the XO and enquired about the feeling of terror around her. The XO was startled as she was hoping that no one would be able to tell that she was afraid. The Jedi Master smiled at her and informed her that even he was feeling wary and slightly afraid of the Presence he felt also before he turned and exited the ship and began his walk to catch up to the others.

* * *

OOW = Officer of the Watch

CO = Commanding Officer

XO = Executive Officer

LEUT = Lieutenant

QM = Quartermaster


	2. Awakening

G'Day all, Sorry it took await for this update. Work and life has been hectic and I found out that I do not really like to type on a small keyboard attached to my tablet.  
Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and fav'ed this story or myself. Once again, There will be another update to this chapter to fix the numbers and word versions of numbers.

Once again, I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter and am not making any money off this story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Jedi and Marine squad finished crossing the tundra to the tomb that the Master had seen while onboard the cruiser as the Marine squad took up defensive positions at the entrance, the Master begun to meditate at the entrance. Revan upon seeing this decided that she would take a look around as she knew how long the Master could take normally while meditating. She walked over to the entrance as she got closer towards the tomb entrances frame she noticed that there was writing flowing over the material that made up the doorway.

As she came to a stop just in front of the entrance she reached out to trace the inscriptions that littered the material. Once her hand came in contact with it, she felt the material and was surprised that it felt like obsidian however she could not see how whoever built the tomb would be able to make a entrance out of the material that would last. As her hand traced over the writing on the entrance, she spotted a pattern with the writing after every seventeenth word it repeated the same thing over again. She stood there pondering the writing that she could see.

The Presence decided to move its focus to the Jedi and Marines out the front of its prison instead of the crew onboard the cruiser. As it entered their minds and slowly manipulated them into entering the tomb, it began to hope for its freedom.

Revan stood there, her hand slowly traced the writing on the entrance, she jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder spinning around quickly, her hand reaching toward her lightsaber. She stopped when she noticed that it was the Master who had touched her shoulder and the rest of the Ground Party was looking at her. The Master removed his hand and started to walk into the tomb's entrance removing his lightsaber and activated the blade as he entered the darkness, with the rest of the ground team

Revan followed behind the last fire team, her lightsaber illumining the walls in a purple hue revealing the same writing that had been on the entrance, she wondered what the writing was saying. However without a reference on the writing she knew that whatever it was saying would remain a mystery until they found some way of translating the writing.

Revan was forced to stop walking when the ground party encountered a T section, as she looked in the direction of all four paths the presence that the Master and her had been focusing on had disappeared. The Master Jedi turned to Revan indicating that one of the fire teams, her Padawan and herself were to proceed down the left corridor while another fire team, his Padawan and himself would take the right corridor.

Revan stood there thinking of which fire team to take in the end she choose fire team Charlie as they were the most capable in Close Quarter Combat out of all the marines in the platoon currently assigned to the cruiser. As she turned and started to walk off with the fire team and her Padawan, she heard the Master giving fire team Bravo orders to follow him and for fire team Alpha to set up a defensive area near the entrance.

Revan continued down the corridor followed closely by her Padawan and the fire team, watching as the Padawan lightsaber contrasted with hers. She looked over the group that she had reaching out with the force to establish the mental state of the Marines and her Padawan. She found the Marines were focused currently on the mission, her Padawan however was a different story. She could feel the fear and anxiety roll of the young girl.

"Kara, take a few minutes to calm yourself and balance yourself in the force. As currently you are all over the place with your fear and anxiety" Revan said as she stopped the group. The Padawan turned to Revan replying,

"Yes Master"

As Padawan sat down and begin to recite the Jedi Code falling into a light meditation, Revan ordered the fire team to take a defensive posture while she continued looking at the walls. As she looked at the walls she noticed that the writing had slightly changed. She saw that the writing that was on the entrance and the first corridor was still on the wall however there was now contained extra writing.

When the Padawan stood up, she turned to Revan nodding once she make eye contact with her Master, getting a smile from her before Revan started down the corridor again. After awhile the group ended up at a intersection. Revan looked around briefly before deciding on going down the right corridor. After walking for awhile the group came upon another T section, Revan started to frown as she realized that they were in a maze she turned to the left and continued down that path while configuring her datapad to map out the maze as they walk and made a note of the last two direction that was chosen.

The group continued walking following Revan as she choose direction at the intersections, Revan while walking reached out with the Force towards the Master.

"Master, I believe that we have entered a maze. I have started to map the paths that we have taken." Revan thought to the Master, now waiting for the response for the master.

Revan stopped the group once they had encountered the next intersection, looking at her datapad noting the time. She decided to have the group take a break as they had been walking for the last three hours, the group positioned themselves to have a defensive posture while they had the break.

As the Marines and Kara sat down and opened one of the rations packs they brought, Raven started to meditate throwing herself into the Force. Her soul traveled where the Force will it after what felt like an eternity, she found herself standing in front of a tomb made out of obsidian covered in chains. Revan reached out with her hand tracing the tomb, her hand phasing though the chains. She pushed down expecting to be able to phase though the lid however she experienced resistance no matter how much force she used she was unable to phase though.

Revan began feeling curious about the resistance that she encountered as far as she knew while conducting a astral projection in the Force there was a few thing that could resist the soul from phasing though. She needed to know if it was either a light side technique or a dark side Technique stopping her.

Raven began walking around the room trying to find any information that could help her understand the resistance that she felt from the tomb. Even though the room was pitch black she noted that the writing that she had been seeing was glowing. She walked towards the writing and saw as she came closer to it wisps of light flicking out. Revan reached out to touch the wall as her hand came closer and closer to the writing she noted that the light was moving towards her hand. Once the light came in contact with her hand, Revan felt knowledge enter her soul, she looked once more to the writing instead of the light. As she looked at the writing she noticed that instead of the writing being unknown to her she was able to translate the words.

Revan became worried after translating the first seventeen words, now she knew why the words were repeated on the wall that she had walked pass. She reached out toward the Master to warn him of the danger that they had stumbled upon.

"Master, we need to leave this place. This planet and Tomb is a prison for something dangerous." Revan reaching out to the master while continuing to translate the text. Revan unknowingly walking backward toward the tomb.

"Raven, what do you mean and how do you know" The Masters responded to the knight, as her legs hit the tomb, Revan turned around translating the writing on the tomb. Her fear becoming stronger as she read the text, she felt a pulse of power in the force before it returned back from the way it came.

"Master, did you just send out pulse in the force?"

"Yes I did"

As Revan started to response, she heard the sound of something hitting the ground, she looked around before looking at the tomb. Revan started to back track as the chains were unlocking and coming off the tomb. She let go of the force technique before reaching back out to the Master.

"Master, We need to go now, that pulse has unlocked whatever is contained in this prison" Revan thought with panic and fear to the Master.

"Ok Revan, I am starting the journey back to the ship, if you make it back to the ship before me tell them to prep the ship for take off. Also get the other fire team moving and when we have some spare time you can tell me what you found out"

"Roger Master"

* * *

Revan stood up quickly tell the group to prepare to move and return back to the ship, contacting the other fire team informing them of the same. Once the group was ready she started off on the way back in a run, looking at her data pad to ensure that she was going the right way.

While the three groups were making their way back the cruiser, the being was counting down until all the chains covering the tomb had fallen off. As the last hit the ground, the being reached up and lifted the tombs lid sliding it to the right, listening to it hit the ground with a long bang. The being stood up stretching its underused muscles before stepping out of the tomb, focusing on the life forms that had entered the prison taking note that they were running back to the cruiser.

The being reached out with the Force toward the lake that was in the tundra feeling the small flicker of life in the warship that rested in the deep water. Using the force the being began to revive the crew on the ship while walking and phasing though the maze to get to the entrance of the prison.

Raven and her group exited the prison entrance continuing to run towards the cruiser as she looked behind her, the Master exited the prison roughly five hundred meters behind them. As the groups got closer to the cruiser they noticed that the lake was now in a state of chaotic movement, Revan placed this new issue to the back of her mind until they were on board the cruiser.

Once the group team had made it onboard and the ramp was closing, Raven looked out toward the tomb seeing that the being that the writing was warning her about was standing just outside the entrance. She watched it lift its arm and point towards the lake, she followed the arm looking at the lake. The lake was still in a state of movement however it was not clear to Revan why, she watched just before the ramp completed closing as a massive warship was breaching the surface. Revan spun on her heels and took off towards the bridge.

As Revan entered the bridge the Captain was ordering the Intelligence Officer on the bridge,

"LEUT Hal, come over here and start making a detailed report on the warship rising from the lake on the Starboard side" the Captain ordered looking over to LEUT Hal.

"Aye, aye Sir" LEUT Hal replied to the Captains order

Once the Captain turned back toward the warship, he starts to feel his stomach drop from the size of the ship and amount of firepower that he can see.

The Captain began to compare the difference in the ships, his ship a republic cruiser exploration class at a length of five hundred and twenty five meters, designed of exploration and not full on combat leaving the armaments lacking on the ship, with only fourteen turbolasers split on the port and starboard sides of the ship over the length of the ship, six missile launchers situated in the same way. The defensive systems were however the area was the cruiser shined as they were fitted with the defensive systems of a Battle cruiser able to stand up to huge amounts of fire from any thing smaller then a battle cruiser.

However as he looked at the ship rising from the water he know that even with the defensive systems, his ship would have to be extremely lucky to survive an encounter with it, as it looked like it was at least nineteen kilometers from tip to stern, its design seemed to inspired terror with black colouring The amount of firepower on the only side he could see would see an republic task force feeling lacking even more so if it's the same on the other side.

When the warship finally breaks clear of the lake and steady on a hover just above it, reveling to the Captain and bridge crew that they are hopeless out-matched by ship should it opening fire on them. The Captain standing in shock by the size and firepower of the ship, orders the Helmsman to prepare the ship for take-off.

The helmsman started to conduct his take off preparations, while he is doing so the Captain ordered the cruiser back to General Stations and informed the ships company to prepare for possible hostile conflict. Once the Captain finished the alert and the pilot starts the engines, the massive warship's turrets become active and traverse to face the republic cruiser. The Captain noticing this quickly orders the ship crew to braces for impact and urges the pilot to hurry hoping the difference in ship size means that his crew will come out of this as fine as possible.

The operation personnel on-board the republic cruiser, began to activate the weapon and defensive systems on the ship as quickly as they can to hopefully giving the Cruiser enough time to escape. Once the weapon and defensive systems come online, the Primary Warfare Officer orders the shift of systems energy priorities from weapons and defensive systems from half on weapons systems and half on defensive systems to ten percent on weapons systems and ninety percent on defensive systems before reporting to the Captain.

"Captain Sir, I have ordered the majority of energy to be routed into the defensive systems to increase our chances to escape from the planet atmosphere" PWO reports to the Captain

"Very good" the Captain responded before turning toward the helmsman "Once the ship is ready for take-off, get us into orbit before making random hyperspace jump away from the planet to get us away from that ship"

"Roger, Sir" replied the pilot, while this is going on the XO and other Jedi entered the bridge with the Master Jedi asking the Captain.

"What is the situation Captain?" the Master Jedi asked the Captain.

"We have an unknown Super Dreadnought-class ship on the starboard side with their weapons currently targeting us" the Captain replied while turning his head towards the Jedi, "We are preparing to get the ship in to orbit and make a random hyperspace jump before that ship opens fire. Hopeful the class difference in ships acceleration means we will make it"

"What would you like us to do, Captain?"

"Just keep out of the way unless we get boarded, if that happens, aid the marines in repelling the boarders" The Captain responded before turning back to the front of the ship, sitting down in his chair and awaiting for the report from the helmsman that the ship is ready for take-off.

The Master Jedi turns to the others,

"Let us return to our quarters until we are needed or after this" the Master Jedi informs them before walking off the bridge with his Padawan following him. Revan looks out the window at the Being before spinning on her heel and following the other Jedi with her Padawan following her.

As Revan walked toward her cabin onboard the cruiser, she looked at the republic marines and ship crew members wondering if this does go to hell how many will be lost in the battle. She paid attention to the marines that she had spend time with on the mission getting to know them, she knew that if this did go down that she would be there with them trying to keep as many as she can alive. Once she got to her cabin and entered it, she made her way towards the center and kneeling before starting to meditate to ensure that she was ready for whatever happens.

The Being looks at the cruiser, laughing lightly at the Captain reacting to the dreadnought next to his ship, as it starts hearing the engines of the cruiser finished warming up. The being turned away from the ship before breaking up into black dust, surprising the cruiser's Captain and bridge team.

"Captain Sir, We are ready for take-off", the helmsman reports to the Captain

"Very good, get us out of here before that ship opens fire" replies the Captain

The pilot placed his hands on the throttle controls and pushes it forward to ten percent power, allowing the engines and thrusters to lift and move the ship up and forward. Once the ship is off the ground he pulls the ships nose up angling the ship on a seventy five degree angle before pushing the throttle all the way to one hundred and ten percent, forcing the ship conduct a steep atmosphere escape to escape the warship. As the cruiser is making its escape, the dreadnought begins to copy the cruisers climb slowly while its turrets rotate to aim at the cruiser before matching the cruiser speed almost instantly.

* * *

As the cruiser and dreadnought made their way to orbit, the Being materialize itself inside Revan's cabin where she is still meditating. The Being looks around the cabin once it has fully materialized, it finished it looking at Revan wondering if the woman had noticed its presence in the room yet. The Being noticed during its looking the room that the young Jedi Knight seems to be very possessive due to the amount of items around the room, before walking towards the bed and sitting down.

As the Being began to sit down on the bed causing the springs lightly squeak pulling out Revan from her meditation, Revan opening her eyes and turning her head towards the sound. Once she spots the Being in the on the bed, the Knight jumps up, quickly pulls out and actives her Primary lightsaber taking a combat ready position. As they both looked at each other, Revan was memorizing as much detail of the mysterious Being as she could.

Revan noticed that even up close, she was unable to make out any details for the Being's face, however she was able to gain more detail overall of the Being. The rough guess of the height was about right at one hundred and seventy five centimeters and the Being was definitely male with the built of him, broad shoulders and powerful arms, the undershirt under the trench coat showed a well defined set of abs and the leather revealed the powerful legs he had. Revan noticed that he was only dressing in black from the hooded trench coat to his boots and that he was armed with multiple swords and daggers.

"Who and what are you?" Revan asks the Being sitting on her bed

"You know from what I gathered from the people on this ship, Jedi aren't mean to have an belongings other then what the Jedi give you"

"Just answer the question" Revan

"You know that it is rude to ask someone who they are without first tell them your name Revan" the Being replied to Revan's question smirking under the hood.

Revan stood there still in a combat position glaring at the Being before answering,

"You already know my name so you might as well tell me your name now"

"Fine, I am Harry" The Being now know as Harry laughing while replying

"So Harry what are you?" Revan asked while changing her stance to a more relax stance while still being ready for attack.

"Maybe one day you will find out Revan, do you have any more questions?" Harry responded to the question.

"Only a few, Why are you in my cabin?"

"You have peaked my interest"

"How did you get in with no one spotting you?"

"Secret" Harry replied laughing again causing the glare that Revan was sending him to intensify, "However I believe that we are done here for Revan. Thank you for the assistance in breaking the protection on my prison in return let me give you a gift"

As soon as Harry finish, his entire being dissipated in to black dust before reforming in front of Revan, his hand touching her body lightly. Revan eyes opened in surprise as the act and speed of which it had happened, as she gained her mental focus again she noticed the hand on her and attempted swing her lightsaber at the offending arm.

As she tried and failed detach the arm from Harry, she began to notice that whatever he was doing was affecting her and that the force was shaking within the room. When Harry arm had stopped touching her body, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with Harry laughing,

"I will be taking my leave and I do hope you like my gift Revan" Harry said before once again dissolving into a black dust cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Sorry about the long time between the updates and this short chapter, this chapter took awhile due to work, life and debating what to do with the time skip, anyway next chapter will see Harry again and the start of the Star Wars movies.

Cheers for the advice from the reviews and the reviews. If anyone wants to beta for the story, please let me know.

Anyway, to the chapter.

Once again, I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter and am not making any money off this story.

* * *

On the bridge of the dreadnaught, a cloud of black dust begun to take form before vanishing into nothingness revelling Harry sitting on the command chair. Looking over the bridge he took note the crew were waiting for his orders. As he sat there pondering of what to do in regards to the cruiser, the operations personnel begun to arm the weapon. As the weapons on the dreadnaught finally came online, the XO onboard made his way up to the command deck stopping short of the chair before taking a knee and asking,

"My Lord, the weapons are armed and tracking the unknown ship. We are ready to fire on your order"

Harry turned his head to look at the kneeling shade before replying,

"I have decided to allow the ship to leave, bring the ship around and place it into orbit XO"

"Aye My Lord"

Harry stood up watching as the shades that manned the dreadnaught continued to efficiently conducted their work powering down the weapons and turning the vessel around. He stood up walking toward bridge entrance. Harry began the walk towards his cabin on the dreadnaught, while pondering his next move. As it stood now he was in the crossroads of should he provide aid towards the republic or their enemies when the time comes or give rise to a new empire in the galaxy.

As the internal debate continued while he was making his way toward the cabin, the ship was slowly coming in to position over the entered the cabin the intercom was ringing, walking over to the device. Harry walked over to the intercom answering it before walking over to the window in the cabin,

"My Lord, we are now in orbit over the planet, your orders sir?"

"Admiral, terraform the planet to sustain life again and seed it before powering down in the shadow of moon."

"Aye my lord"

Having made up his mind, he would wait till the planet had achieved space travel before continuing his empire.

As the republic cruiser made its way hyperspace, the officer at radar station continued scanning the hyperspace lane for the other warship. While this was happening the rest of the crew was slowly experiencing the steady increase of tension with each passing moment. The Jedi had moved towards the one of messes to meditate while waiting with the exception of Revan. Revan was still sitting in her room wondering what the being meant with his passing remark to her. Her mind was running though the possibilities while she attempted to calm her mind down, from having the being now known as Harry inside the room and ship.

After what felt like hours to the crew, the Captain finally decided to fall out of General Quarters once the Rader Operator gave his last report revelling the same information as the rest. As the pipe happened, Raven stood up and decided to head down to the mess for food.

Walking though the ships passageways she noted that crew was still anxious from the events that had just occurred.

"This is the captain, a quick sitrep of the events in the last few hours. We encountered an unknown planet containing an unknown life and a massive warship, we have escaped the ship and are now on our way back towards Coruscant."

Revan continued walking while thinking of what to do in regards to the visit by the being and what the gift he spoke about was. Looking as she walked through the ship noticing that the majority was still tense from the encounter, she reached out with the force and started to slightly nudging the crew back to being calm and relaxed.

Revan walked through the enlisted mess doors closest to her cabin being assaulted once open by the sounds coming out of the mess, looking around and seeing that the place was pretty packed at the moment. She walked over to the gallery line grabbing a plate and started to pile on food before heading over to one of the empty spaces in the mess.

As she sat there eating and listening to the crew talk among themselves about the events, she continued trying to work out the cryptic message from The Being known as Harry now. The other acts that had occurred also peeked her interest.

As Revan sat there picking at her food wondering about it, her Padawan sat down on the other side of the table quietly waiting for her master to notice her. As the mess started to die down and the noise changed to quiet conversation did Revan notice her Padawan sitting across from her.

"Yes Padawan"

"Master do you know what the Being that we encounter was?"

"No, but they looked humanoid, the biggest thing was the effect it had with the force" Revan replied with hiding the fact Harry had visited her in the cabin.

"Do you think we will see it again"

"I don't know, but if the force leads to that so be it, now you should go get so sleep"

"Yes Master, good night"

Revan watched as her Padawan got up and walked out of the mess before standing up to leave herself. As the cruiser continued to make its way back to Coruscant, the crew continued on with their work slowly forgetting the events that had occurred, by the time that the cruiser made it back to the capital of the republic only Revan remembered the events. Each time that she brought the event up with the Jedi Master she was told that it must have been a dream.

Revan eventually tried to check the ships logs for the event, however finding nothing in them. She started to believing that it must have been a dream and placed it out of her mind. As Revan made this decision she never noticed her shadow grinning as she continued with her day.

* * *

Approx. 4000 years later

Revan looked upon the skyline of Coruscant, waiting for the Jedi Council to call her in. She watched as speeders passed by the Temple, thinking about all the events that happen. She had been a Jedi, Sith Lord and now for the last three and half thousand years a grey Jedi in fact one of the few, most of the ones she trained to be one ended up either rejecting her path or falling to the dark side resulting in the need for her to deal with them either by eliminating them or force to re-join the light side or trying to convert them to being a grey Jedi if possible.

Over the years she had watched as many of her Padawans and friends pass on with the only ones left being HK-47 and T3-M4, the republic changing, conflicts some she had started or started by others. New technology came out and technology disappeared completely.

As the years passed her by, she looked into any information on the being she meet on that barren planet once she realised that she was not aging or that nothing so far had been able to kill her. However even with the resources and contacts that she gained over the last four thousand years she had been unable to find any information on the being.

After a while she started to putting the search for information to the back of her mind and continued on improving herself along with trying finding reasons to continue living. Now standing there in front of the window looking out waiting, she once again started wishing that she had answers to the questions that plagued her.

"Master, the Council is ready for you"

"Thank you Jade"

Revan started towards the door preparing herself for the meeting with the Jedi high council, as the door opened and she took note of the Masters in the room along with the other two Jedi standing in the centre of the room. Continuing to the centre and standing next to the Jedi Master in the room,

"Master Yoda, could you explain why I have been called to meet the council" Revan enquired of the diminutive Jedi Grand Master.

"Been summoned to aid Master Qui-Gon on his mission to Naboo and to investigate a strange report of a ship that does not exists in the database that we have access too, you have." The diminutive Jedi responded.

"How long ago was this report of the ship and what do you mean strange report of a ship?"

"The report a few hours ago along with the request for Master Qui-Gon mission, we received. Hmmmm! Forwarded your datapad, the report will be"

"Okay Master Yoda, forward me the report and any other information on the report I will take a look on the trip. Qui-Gon inform me where and when you are leave from and I will meet you there. I need to prepare for this mission."

Revan turned on her heel and begun heading towards her room in the Jedi temple to grab any gear that she would need for this mission not bothering to response the outcries of shock from some of the new Jedi Masters on the seats.

* * *

AN - Anyway as the story progress there will be information on what happened in between the timeskip, I just wanted to get the story to the movies as I planned. Not sure how this is going to be received.

Also I might edit the chapter to be longer or just do a new one, not sure yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there all,

Just a quick update on the story. I have found out that when I am posted ashore, I have no urge to write and that it is only when I am at sea that I do. So instead of just leaving the story for months on end or years I am going to put it up for adoption or if no one wants it eventually just delete it in abit.

Sorry to all that like and waited for the next chapter.

Regards,

Kitsune


End file.
